Dark Desires
by The Four Element Song
Summary: Desire is the darkest of human traits, what happens when it is felt in a more bestial man, *Cough*Sesshomaru*cough* He's Kagome's guardian angel and she knows it. SessPOV rated M for good reasons. Please Review after,I want feed back. ONESHOT ONLY!


One Shot, Inuyasha Dark Desired, Kagome Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's POV little back story, but not much mostly just a short idea that popped into my head during school and I wrote it during my classes

_**Dark Desires**_

_**Ch 1**_

_**Words: 1,871**_

Desire in its self is dark, it is the darkest trait of humans, desire leads to greed, adultery, and sometimes even death. It is by far the darkest but for a demon it is worse. A demon is the baser instincts and desires of humans. We are animals. That was the problem, Never before had I desired anything. I wanted to protect my territory and people that was it. This nighin however just brought out the beast in me. She was course, but straight to a point, she didn't like dancing around a subject, if she hated you… you would know and that is why this Sesshomaru loved it. It had all started a month ago, the humans pack had gotten into a fight.

**(half flashback memory thing)**

Kagome the nighin had adopted a little fox demon kit; he was a cute ball of fur even for being raised by a _human._ Anyway, a demon had grabbed the kit and threatened him, every mother knows that this is a mistake Kagome's famous anger faired along with her miko powers, none hurt or threatened her kit and lived to tell about it, and this demon was no different. She summoned a pair pink daggers made out of pure miko energy and blasted all the demons except the one holding her kit. Slowly walking forward her abyss black hair waving in the invisible wind blowing with the force of her powers she advanced on him. The demon seeing a chance to escape as she was distracted by him dropping her kit ran only to be stopped by a barrier, Kagome pounced on him. Growling her brown eyes turned white as she focused her powers to her daggers, Slicing off the demons fingers then hands slowly joint by joint she growled out that he would never hold another kit ever. Standing she assessed her work, you will always feel the fires of hell on you feet now, and when you die because I'll make sure you go there. She blasted his legs and imbedded her pure energy into his feet. She made it so the energy burnt the demon slower then he could heal, but constantly in him. Screaming in pain he stood unsteadily and tried to run only managing a slow waddle. She turned to see her kit running she bent down and picked him up it took 2 hours of holding him to finally sooth her and to know he was alright.

Not even 4 hours later after witnessing this I felt her powers flair again, finding her I saw my half-breed mut of a brother. She huffed and stalked off to a clearing. Screaming in frustration her hair floated up in the air like and ebony river, a small stream sparkling in the moonlight flowing into a warm hot spring, hoping down I wrapped my arm around her waist and growled low in my throat. I didn't know why but it seemed right. Her powers didn't burn me and slowly they became less violent slowly spinning down to nothing. Leaning into me she sighted as I held her close stroking her stomach in slow circles. She started to turn around and I fled disappearing into the underbrush without a sound thanking the gods that I had hid my aura, she could never know that I was the one comforting her.

It continued for many nights. I would come to her when she needed a comforting presence, I would hold her to me, savoring the feel of her in my arm we would talk but she could never know it was me that was our agreement. I would always be there but she could never know who I was. But soon, that would all change.

It started as another day, I was following the object of my enamor and as per usual when night fell she stalked off due to the idiocy of my half breed half brother. I went to her but instead I heard a muffled yell, Speeding forward I entered a clearing where her smell was clearer. I then saw what had caused her distress; she was in the coils of a snake demon.

Forming my poison whip I began to attack the snake carful of my human. After destroying the disgusting demon I scooped up Kagome and speed away to a different clearing holding her close I comforted her again, but it was different now, she knew who I was. I was no longer a mystery. She sighed and snuggled back into my hard breast plate.

"It's been you all along, the ice king is my angel" She giggled and turned around slowly, "Please don't run, I think I know why you didn't want me to know." She said. She was so small in my arms, her eyes glistening from the tears she wouldn't let fall. I pulled her closer.

"You don't know anything." Pausing he looked down. "You don't know that I've watched you for weeks you don't know how every time I see you fighting I want to jump in and pull you from danger, you don't know how I watch you sleep how I see your heart break every time my mut of a half brother goes to the dead clay and dead heart. How I want to fairy you away from that hurt, gather your heart together and keep it for myself." At this last statement I pulled away from her and turned my back to her. "You don't know that I've come to love you Kagome and want you by my side." She gaped silently at my side. Then giggled, She giggled at me. Then she spoke softly but I heard her as if she were speaking in my ear.

"Sesshomaru, I've known you were following our group. The second time you cam to me I saw the marks on your arm. You are the only demon that I know with those. I didn't know that you wanted my heart, but I do know that you already had it, all you had to do was ask." With that said, she came to the front of me she stretched up and stroked my cheek leaning up she melded her lips to mind. I moaned she tasted so sweet. It was vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. Pulling back I stepped away, I'm not one to run away, but if I didn't I would loose control. The only problem was she wouldn't let me Stepping forward she kissed me again, her hands wrapped around my neck. I felt a snap deep in my mind, the beast was loose. My eyes bleed red, all I knew was that I wanted her and I would take her. Pressing her back against a tree hard, she broke the kiss crying out at the tough treatment it only fueled me more. Lifting her indecent articles of clothing that covered her neither reign I pushed my clawed fingers into her. I felt a barrier and pushed forward breaking it. Kissing her I covered her scream. Growling I bit her lip tasting her as her copper blood filled my mouth.

Pulling my fingers out I smelled the spice of arousal around me, lifting my fingers to my mouth I tasted her, my eyes rolled back the beast was pleased I was back in control now. I slowed down so as not to hurt her, but she moaned in loss of the bestiality.

"You like it rough?" she opened her glossy eyes and hissed out a yes. "You want me to ram into you and make you scream?" again she nodded undoing my hamika I released my erection, her eyes widened I'm going to take this, I griped my girth and groaned pumping it I told her exactly what I was going to do. "I'm going to put it into your tight virgin pussy, I'm going to ram it into you hard and fast making you scream my name to the sky, I'm going to fuck you twice once here against the tree and on your hands and knees like the little bitch you are. I'm going to own you, you'll be my mate; you can agree or run because this is the last chance you have of going back.

Locking eyes with me she spread her legs wide open inviting me in, and I entered hard, no preparation, she screamed before I could cover he mouth with my own. Reaching up I fondled her breast pulling out I pushed beck in hard over and over again I pounded my length into her tight pussy. Her hot walls squeezing me, watching her I saw her bite her lip. Growling I nibbled on her neck where I would later mark her as mine. She moaned as I pounded my hard cock into her virgin core she cried for me to go faster, grunting I told her that if I went faster I might hurt her, moaning she told me that she knew and she wanted me, all of me demon and all. Obliging my eyes bleed crimson and I pounded into her, nails raking her hips as I grabbed for purchase grunting as her walls grew tighter I opened my red eyes to see her lift her head like a dog howling at the moon her pleasure and who gave it to her.

"Sesshomaru!" Growling I felt her walls milking me of my seed giving in I came stars appeared behind my eyelids as I shot my hot seed into her tight pussy. I pulled her away from the tree and positioned her on her hands and knees already feeling my self swell up more. Pulling out I pushed in again slowly carefully so as not the hurt her abused passage any more I rocked gently against her. She moaned softly at the different pace, rocking into me she matched me stroke for stroke. Reaching under I played with her soft mounds rolling her nipple between my fingers. Kissing her neck I began to thrust faster, I was so close this was the final one soon, we would be bound. "Kagome, I'm so close cum with me."

"Sesshomaru" she cried out "soon I'm so close please now" she moaned my name softly as her body shook again as the torrent of pleasure flowed through her body. Groaning I again spilled inside her coating her hot walls with my seed, biting her neck at the junction of her shoulder I felt myself swell and knot in her. Laying there beside her, I knew that I couldn't be any happier. Kissing the sleeping figure beside me I drifted off into a peaceful dream world for the first time in many years.

**I've been up since 3am yesterday it is now 6today,written 12/21/10 I just want to say sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling, I'm tired and haven't had my coffee yet. Please review, you know I like them O.O PLEASE (puppy eyes)**


End file.
